deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviamon
Leviamon 'is a character from the ''Digimon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * Barugon (Gamera) * Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) * Chaos (Sonic the hedgehog) * Kyogre (Pokemon) * Malachite (Steven Universe) * Titanosaurus (Godzilla) * Undyne (Undertale) History '''Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Leviathan. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Mercury and the sin of Envy. The strongest monster existing in the Digital World, it is called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World. Death Battle Info * Name: Leviamon, Demon Lord of Envy * Gender: Genderless, but referred to as Male * Age: Unknown Attacks * Biting Crush6 (Rostrum, Lat: Snout): Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws, low chance of instant kill. * Tail Strike (Cauda, Lat: Tail): Mows everything down with its long tails. * Thunder Breath (Anima, Lat: Breath): Breathes fire along with a roaring sound. * Duo-Tail Strike (Duo Cauda, Lat: Two Tails): Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. Attacks in Digimon story: * Ocen wave: summons a Huge tsunami to deal severe water damage to all foes. * Grand Rock: Severe rock damage to all foes * Power energy: Neutral damage to one foe * Ice archery: shots an ice arrow to one foe,dealing medium water damage * Guard break field: lowers theopponent's defense. Physical Abilities Official data states that he he can devour the entire Digital World, a statement backed up by Gaomon. Is capable of battling other Demon Lords, such as Lilithmon, who distorted time-space, destroying an entire "Zone", which is as big as the universe, just because she got a scratch Feats * Can guzzle all the oceans in the entire Digital World * One of the biggest Digimon of the Seven great demon lords. * Was said to be a threat to all of existence by the Royal Knights. * Can fight on par with Takumi Aiba Sayo, Alphamon, and Omnimon. Flaws * Weak to Vaccine, electric types. * If its related Sin "Envy" ceased to exist in the multiverse, he would be unable to ressurect. Gallery Leviamon b.jpg Leviamon_another_mission.png Leviamon_collectors_card.jpg Leviamon_Collectors_Ultimate_Card.jpg Leviamon_digimemory_hologram.jpg Leviamon_ex2_collectors.jpg Leviamon_re_collectors.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Demon Category:Digimon Characters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Virus Category:Namco Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Candidates for deletion